sekai_seifukufandomcom-20200213-history
Dva
Asuta Jimon AKA Dva (ドヴァー Dovā, Два means 'two' in russian) also known as Asuta Jimon (地紋 明日汰 Jimon Asuta) is the main protagonist of the series. He is an eighth grade student who ran away from home. After meeting Venera, Dva eventually became a member of Zvezda. Appearance As Asuta Jimon and when he is in school, Asuta wears his school uniform consisting of a tan vest over a white dress shirt and a tie underneath a hooded coat (top part grey, bottom part black with red strings) and black pants. When at the base or other, commonly wears a blue short-sleeved shirt, yellow apron whenever he is doing work, and a pair of brownish-red pants. As Dva, Asuta wears a black gas mask with the white Zvezda symbol on the top center of his forehead while covering his entire body was a black skintight bodysuit with ribbed black bands on certain parts of his limbs and joints, along with a black hood and a pair of red sneakers. Personality Asuta is a young middle school boy with a troubled personality, mostly from the bitter relationship with his father. He often panics in many situations, but mostly seems unfazed and not too worried that he accidently joined supposed villians to take over the world. Asuta had quickly accepted that he was helping them achieve their goal, despite the fact that he was very reluctant at first. He can also be easily won over to do ridiculous things as well as looking down on himself ocassionally. In spite of the fact that he's fairly young, he is shown to be responsible enough to run things at home at the Zvezda's base. He seems to annoyed and dislike the fact that the other members of Zvezda often take advantage of him, especially since he has to cook and clean for the entire team by himself. Asuta doesn't really believe that Zvezda will take over the world, but he merely plays along, mainly because he has no where else to go after he ran away from home. Despite so, he soon bonds with all the members. Even though he is part of a villain's society, occasionally, he will do the right thing. A prime example is that he freed White Robin even though she was his enemy, believing that she was his close friend. History Early Life Asuta lived comfortably with his family, consisting of his father, mother, and younger sister; however, at one point in his life, he started to develop a sour relationship with his father. Asuta states that his father was taking advantage of him, therefore, he ran away from home, leading to the events of the beginning of episode 1. Joining Zvezda Sometime after he ran away from home, he was recruited unwillingly to Zvezda, a villian group bent on World Conquest. Despite his initial request to leave, he soon allowed himself to be part of Zvezda's plans because of the fact that he no longer had a home with his family. Skills and Abilities Unlike all his peers, Asuta displays no current skill in fighting and is the only member of Zvezda that doesn't have a weapon. Although, he is quite agile for his age and was able to outrun Palmya for a short duration, as well as excelling at dodging attacks delivered from his enemies. He also is shown to have high problem solving skills and is quick to react to situations. In the fifth episode, Asuta shows admirable skill in using a sword to save White Robin, although he was never seen to be using a sword again. In the ninth episode, Asuta is seen using a red fly swatter as a weapon, although it proves ineffective in fighting White Erget. Asuta has become the "housewife" for the other Zvezda members: he has stated that Zvezda can no longer function without him, as he takes care of the house, including cooking for them, cleaning the house, doing the shopping, doing everyone's laundry, etc; often overworking himself in the process. Relationships Robin White / Renge Even though Dva and Robin White are mortal enemies, especially when Dva accidently touched her chest, Asuta and Renge are shown to have a great relationship. Asuta in particular developed a crush for her and it has been indicated that Renge returns the affection. In Episode 9, Rege's and Dva's alter-ego make up and White Robin even states that Dva isn't such a bad guy. She also says that if he wants to change to be a good guy, that she'll be glad to help. After luring Dva into the open, White Ergret nearly kills him, but Renge rescues him, although he was rendered unconcious. Later Renge finds out Asuta's identity after his mask falls off and she remains a little distant from him afterwards. In Episode 10, When Asuta was about to face death for the second time, Renge turned her back on the White Light and sided with the Zvezda to protect Asuta's life and expose White Robin's Identity to everyone when she threw down her mask. She has shown that she is no longer Dva or any of the other member's enemy. Jimon Kyoshita Although never shown on screen so far, Asuta is shown to have a bitter relationship with his father, even to the point where he ran away from home. In the first episode, it was explained that Asuta's father was trying to put Asuta in the family business, much to his dismay. Later, Asuta's father is also shown to cancel Asuta's credit card after he left, showing that he also had a bitterness with his son. As of now, Asuta has no intention to make amends with his father. Despite the fact, Asuta's father still has a picture of Asuta and his family on his office desk. He finds out his father is the head of his enemy as a Zvezda member. In Episode 9, Asuta was shown to hate his father more than anything, saying that he takes advantage of children. Asuta's father no longer seem to consider Asuta his child. White Egret reveals to Asuta that he does not care what happens to Asuta anymore, even if he were to be killed; she stresses however that his father's attitude predates Asuta joining Zvezda. Trivia *Coincidentally, Asuta and Odin wear the same gas mask. **Other members during the hotsping trip were shown wearing Dva's design. *A running gag in the show is that Asuta's name is often misprounced, usually as Asate (meaning "day after tommorow") or Shiasatte (meaning "two days after tommorow"). *Unlike the other members of Zvezda, Asuta is an anti-hero because he dislikes hurting others, but he still helps Zvezda's plot to take over the world. *Pressing the symbol on the gas mask will dress him in his uniform. *Asuta's sister bears an uncanny resemblance to Kate/Venera: Both have long hair, are fairly young, and seen with a rabbit doll. Gallery 3.JPG 5.JPG 6.JPG Category:Characters Category:Zvezda Category:Male